Enri Al'dahn
"All I ask is for you to hunger, and to do so nobly. What truth will your life bear?” History ' 1st Life of Al’dahn: ' The man who would become Enri Al’dahn was born in the year -957 AR, a citizen of Nex just before the Geb-Nex War. Named Ik-Eskavand Naqvi, he grew up a poor keleshite farmer desperately seeking a way save his failing crop. Born the successor of a long line of farmers, he was vexed as to how to save his family farm. Possessing no magical aptitude of his own, he brokered a deal with a small mage guild. In exchange for renewing his farmland he would serve as a living test subject for the guild’s experiments. “Nothing life threatening, and any unintentional, long-withstanding damage will be properly compensated for” they promised. As this was a common practice in those days he saw no real reason to disbelieve them. His dreams of a comfortable life were smashed when, to his horror, the contracted guild revealed themselves as sleeper agents for the Geb empire. Slain, raised, and slain countless times his subject to their cruel death experiments. To their credit, the guild did indeed fulfill their end of the contract, as Ik-Eskavand’s farmland had become incredibly fertile, sustaining the living forces of Geb and Nex who found themselves stationed there. Four years after the start of the Geb-Nex Conflict, Ik-Eskavand’s corpse would be discovered in an underground lab. 2nd Life of Al’dahn: Ik-Eskavand is reborn in a small mountain village. Born with pale blue skin and white hair, he was made an outcast. Named Enri the Exile, he was forced to leave the safety of his home and to wander the perilous mountains, all of the evening of his 15th birthday. Each night he would be plagued by strange dreams filled with horrific experiments and eldritch chanting. Every month that passed took away more of his sense of reality and left only questions. “Who am I? Why can I remember these nightmares so vividly? Why is everything so damnably cold? …What is my name? Do I have a family? Do I have a reason to exist? Do I exist?” The questions kept piling. The nightmares got worse. And eventually he stopped asking. He stopped thinking. He stopped moving. Only staring up at the infinite vault of heaven. He was content. His body screamed at him to move, to eat, to drink. It forced him to consume to survive. Roni still continued to stare up at sky. He was content. He was still. He was at peace for the first time in his life. If only the moon hadn’t spoke to him. If only the starry night hadn’t lulled him to sleep. The last thing Roni could recall was the sensation of waves. 3rd Life of Al’dahn (current): He wasn’t sure when he perished. He wasn’t sure if he hadn’t reincarnated and somehow found his way to the shores of Fiend’s Reach. But was certain was that the something beyond or within grinning moon had spoke to him. It held secrets that he needed to unearth. His nightmares taunted him. But what once filled him with unbridled fear now sowed hunger within his heart. Locked within the madness was a glimmer of truth. Enri vowed to himself he wouldn’t let it slip away from him again. Appearance Enri stands at 5’ 11”; white, barely maintained hair drops to his shoulders. On his right shoulder lies a crude crescent birthmark, a reminder of who he was and how he’s grown since his first birth. In his most recent reincarnation, the face of Groetus has begun to grow on it, partially worrying him. He’s normally in his court vest (a yellow and black affair, reminds him of his first home). In his armor, he leaves right forearm bare out of habit. Normally has his ironbound holy book at his hip, set in a makeshift holster. Personality Enri's dedication to figuring out his mental problems have led him to becoming an incredibly patient man. Generally polite, he found it easier maintain the image of "Lawyer of and for the Occult" if society saw him as someone of politics. He doesn't actually care too much for laws, but secret broking and bargaining is significantly safer with a code of conduct in play. Sensitive to the cold, and is seemingly lethargic because of it. Enri believes that it's a reminder of home, but he's not sure wheter its the memory of his farm or that of the mountains he walked in exile. Friends Tbd. Enemies Has no real enemies at the moment. Though the rumors/whispers of the scarecrow figure have him somewhat worried. That and morbidly curious. Aspirations 1. Establish a library, preferably in a warm area. 2. Uncover the truth behind the experiments that set his on this path, possible be able to replicate said experients. 3. Decipher his god's will before his inevitable death. 4. Survive 5. Hopefully figure out why he’s so damnably cold all the time. 6. A permanent home would be nice. Category:Character